Last Night
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Harvey and Mike both wake up one morning having no memory of the night before; both are hungover and wake up at Harvey's place. Now Mike and Harvey have to piece together the events of the night in question before their colleagues find out! MARVEY
1. Chapter 1 - Morning After

AN: Got my A level Results today, got 3 B's so I'm going to Universtiy! Wooo. I know I'm writing two other stories, but this popped into my head and I'm in such a good mood I had to write it

Chapter 1

Morning After

Harvey was awoken by the shrilling sound of his alarm clock which with every beep sent throbbing pains in his head. He buried his face in his pillow as he reached his arm out to his the alarm, but couldn't find it. He frowned as he kept hitting the bedside table searching for the stupid alarm that wouldn't shut up when he knocked something on the floor and it smashed loudly. Harvey groaned again as he realised he must of got drunk last night; very drunk. The trouble was he couldn't remember what day it was let alone what happened last night.

"Ergg" Harvey snapped his eyes open when he heard a loud groan that did not come from him as well as a thump from something hitting a door. He winced as the sun hit his face and he sat up very slowly his head spinning. He glanced around and saw he was in a suit from the night before; minus the jacket, tie and vest; he swore, god he must have gotten really drunk last night to pass out in his suit. Opening his eyes again he looked around his bedroom and saw the beeping alarm clock laying on the floor he frowned as he picked it up and turned it off; he thought he heard someone mutter 'thank god' but with his pounding headache he wasn't sure if he was actually the one who said it

There was a smashed empty bottle of beer on the floor that Harvey had to avoid as he stepped over it and headed towards his bathroom. He didn't bother turning the light on as he opened his medicine cabinet and took 2 aspirins.

Then he thought it best to inspect the living room. He had to grip the door frame as a wave of nausea came over him at seeing the sight of his living room. There were empty pizza boxes scattered over the kitchen island and floor as well as empty beer bottles.

"What the hell?" Harvey growled, it looked like a frat party aftermath. He could feel his mind starting to clear the cobwebs of last night and he could finally focus. He took a step foward when he looked down and stared at his feet, he was wearing one shoe that wasn't his. Then he looked up and saw a suit jacket draped over his sofa, he went over and picket it up. This wasn't his.

Harvey jumped when there was a yell coming from his other bathroom, he dropped the jacket and froze. Oh god he brought someone home! He took a uneasy step towards the bathroom when there was the sound of his shower curtain and someone falling onto the floor and groaning. Before he could take another step the door was flown open and Harvey came face to face with a terrified looking Mike who was leaning against the door frame to stay upright. And he was soaking wet and holding in his hand the other shoe to the one Harvey was wearing

"Harvey?" Harvey just stared shocked at Mike who did the same

~~~~SUITS~~~~

Mike was having a peaceful sleep when he was pulled from unconsciousness but a muffled alarm beeping. He groaned as he shifted and pulled the thing he was holding closer against his face. He frowned as it was not soft and warm, he felt cold actually. To Mike the alarm beeping was like it was right next to him, and he thought the thing he was holding was his alarm so he threw it and it hit a door; Mike guessed, and fell to the floor. The beeping continued and Mike covered his head with his hands and prayed for it to stop. When it eventually did Mike said "Thank god" and decided to go back to sleep

It didn't last long though as Mike shifted in the small confined space and kicked something with his foot and freezing cold water soaked him and woke him up. He yelled at bolted upright, he looked around and realised he had been asleep in a bathtub, that was not his. Mike widened his eyes as he peered around the fancy bathroom and he realised this wasn't his place. So where was he? He heard someone's muffled voice and he panicked as he climbed out the bath tripping over the shower curtain that was wrapped around his now soaked body, and falling to the floor. He got up slowly and saw his shoe on the floor, he picked it up and used the sink to help him get up. He backed away from it as he saw his reflection in the mirror; he had a bruise forming around his left eye that took up half his face. He winced as he touched it and felt furious and scared, someone had hit him! He panicked and threw open the bathroom door and stopped when he saw Harvey standing in front of him

"Harvey?" Mike asked sounding shocked, realising this was Harvey's place

Mike felt water drops sliding down his bruised face as he took in Harvey's appearance, he was in a wrinkled suit and wearing one shoe; that was his!

"Is that my shoe?" Mike asked as he cocked his head to the side. Harvey raised his eyebrow at him

"You just woke up in my bathroom soaking wet and that's what you choose to say to me?" Harvey asked amused and concerned

"Hey they're nice shoes" Mike shrugged as he took a step forward and nearly fell over

"Now if you could just tell me why you punched me and made me sleep in the bathtub I would be grateful " Mike said as he sat at Harvey's coffee table and placed his head in his palm

"I did that to you?!" Harvey yelled and saw Mike wince. He was furious with himself

"Inside voice" Mike groaned; "You tell me Harvey, cos everything's a little fuzzy right now"

"You're telling me you don't remember last night. You with the eidetic memory?" Harvey asked as he scoffed as Mike nodded

"That's fantastic" Harvey asked as he rolled his eyes

"Hey what day is it?" Mike asked as he moved his hand so his chin was resting on it and stared at Harvey

"How should I know" Harvey waved his hand up in defeat and collapsed in a chair opposite Mike

"So let me get this straight." Mike said as he furrowed his brow; "We both apparently ended up getting drunk and ordering pizza, _I_ wound up sleeping in a bathtub for some god forsaken reason. We have no idea what day it is, neither of us remember what happened, and oh yes you may or may not have punched me. Anything else?" Mike asked sarcastically and Harvey smirked

"I'm wearing your shoe and you're soaking wet" Harvey said wiggling his eyebrow

"Wow this has to be the best day ever" Mike placed his face in his hands again and winced as he hit the bruise

"Well whoever hit you must have really meant it" Harvey said frowning at the bruise

Mike groaned in frustration; "Why can't I remember!" Mike thumped his fist on the glass table

"Hey kid calm down. I'm angry to you think I like not knowing how the hell I ended up wearing your shoes" Harvey meant it as a joke but Mike didn't smile

"You think this is funny?" Mike asked outraged and stood up and paced a few steps; "You don't get it Harvey, this has never happened to me before! NEVER! I remember everything! Even when I've been drunk and high before. So I think in this instance I am allowed to panic a little!" Mike snapped at Harvey

"Hey kid-" Harvey was interrupted by a ringing phone.

"That's mine!" Harvey yelled as he stood up and they both starting looking for it trying to find it. With no luck and then it stopped ringing

"Damnit" Harvey thumped a pillow. Then he heard another phone ringing that wasn't his. He stared at Mike

"It's coming from you" Mike said looking at Harvey and Harvey pulled a phone out his back pocket.

"That's mine!" Mike yelled as he snatched it. Harvey smirked at the Star Trek Enterprise theme music

"Nice ring tone"

"I didn't set it to that" Mike said as he stared at the number calling

"Really? Ok" Harvey said shrugging his shoulders

"I didn't!" Mike said determindely as he answered

"Hello"

"Mike?" Mike's eyes widened and he threw his phone across the room in a panic

He caught Harvey staring at him;

"What?" Mike asked and Harvey narrowed his eyes at Mike

"Who was that?"

"No one" Mike said shrugging; "Wrong number"

"A wrong number? That's why you threw you're phone across the room"

"Yeah" Mike said as if it was a normal thing to do

"You're so weird" Harvey muttered as his phone rung again and he retrieved it from inside an opened box of cereal. He brushed off the cereal and answered

"Donna hey"

"Harvey where the hell are you? It's 8 O'Clock and Jessica's furious. Mike's not here either"

"What?! Donna what day is it?"

"It's Friday. Harvey what's wrong?"

"I'll be there shortly Donna bye" He hung up before she could say anything else

"What's up?" Mike said now sitting back up the table chin on his hand again with his eyes closed

"Mike it's Friday" That's all Harvey had to say for Mike's face to go pale and his eyes snapped open

"What time is it?"

"8"

"Shit!" Mike yelled as he stood up and grabbed his suit jacket off the sofa and was putting it on whilst grabbing his one shoe

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked gesturing at Mike's wet suit

"Oh right" Mike said peering down at himself; "I can't wear this. I need to get another suit, I have to get home. A cab yeah I need to get a cab, where's my wallet?" Mike said scratching the back of his head searching his suit jacket; "Did I bring my bike here?" Mike asked Harvey as he couldn't find his wallet; "Damn can I borrow some money Harvey? I'll pay you back, I just-" Harvey grabbed Mike's shoulders and spun him around to face him

"Mike you're ramling"

"No I'm panicking which I thought we already agreed I'm aloud to do"

"No you agreed. But that's beside the point, ok here's what we are going to do. You're going to borrow one of my suits and try to cover up that thing on your face then Ray is going to drive us to Pearson Hardmann."

Mike starting laughing and Harvey frowned; "You are joking right? Tell me Harvey what's everyone going to think when we go into work together; late, me wearing one of your suits with this on my face?" Mike pointed to the bruise and Harvey sighed; "Right"

"Yeah" Mike nodded; "Any other genius plans boss?" Mike asked smirking

"Hey I don't see you coming up with any, I thought you actually were a genius. So you think of something!"

"Ok, ok" Mike held up his hands and then Harvey saw the wheels turning in his head. "I got it!" Mike snapped his fingers

"What?"

"Firstly how much do you trust Ray to keep a secret?"

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey was sitting in his black sedan with a new suit on and his knee was shaking nervously.

"This isn't going to work" Harvey mumbled

"It will just stick to the plan" Mike grumbled down the phone; "Remember just like act really angry. Should come natural to you" Harvey rolled his eyes

"Very funny"

"See you in 10" Mike said and hung up

"This isn't going to work" Harvey said again

"I have to admit Mike's plan sounds pretty good" Ray said as he pulled up at Pearson Hardmann and Harvey stared at him before getting out; "I know not a word" Ray mimed a zip over his mouth and smirked at Harvey as he got out

"This is not going to work" Harvey said to himself as he got on the elevator

~~~SUITS~~~

"This is going to work" Mike smiled to himself as he changed suits and ran out the door. He made sure to get the cab to drop him off a few blocks away and he ran the last few blocks making sure to get his suit rumpled and hide his wallet and phone at the very bottom of his bag.

He walked into Pearson Hardmann and felt eyes go on his face and a few gasps as he stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and Mike thought back to his conversation with Harvey this morning

 _"I trust Ray"_

 _"Good because we're going to need his help. He's going to drive me home and drop me off so I can change suits. Then you're going to put on a new suit in the meantime and when you're ready Ray will take you into work as normal. Whilst I get a cab to drop me off a few blocks away and I'll run into work saying I got mugged and that's why I was late. You can be your usual pissed self and yell at me, then no one will suspect a thing. Genius right!"_

 _"No. That's never going to work"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"One, you're a terrible liar, two, Donna, three, Jessica, and four, you're a terrible liar"_

 _"You know you just repeated yourself"_

 _"I wanted to make it clear"_

 _"Crystal. Look just stick to the plan. No one's going to question that you're lying, you're Harvey Specter. Now as for Donna just say you had someone over last night, which isn't a lie as it was true" Mike smiled and winked at him_

 _"Oh god. You know I blame you for this!" Harvey shouted as he dialled Ray's number_

 _"Fine whatever, but at least you don't have a black eye that everyone's going to be staring at!" Mike yelled back_

~~~SUITS~~

Mike was right as soon as he stepped off the elevator and starting walking towards Harvey's office he saw everyone who saw him stop and stare. He made sure to seem nervous and shaky as he speed walked to Harvey's office.

"Mike where have you-. What the hell happened?" Donna asked as she stood up and cupped his face. Mike winced and backed away

"Is Harvey in?"

"Yeah he got in a few mintues ago and he's pissed at you. But what happened?" Mike ignored her as he stepped into Harvey's office, intentionally shifted uncomfortably trying to hide a smirk. Luckily he had his back to Donna

"Harveyy" Mike said nervously as the man intensely typing on his laptop

"Where the hell have you been Mike?!" Harvey growled then slipped his gaze up to Mike and stood up

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, er look I'm sorry I'm late. What do you need me to work on?"

"Mike tell me what happened?" Harvey moved to the front of his desk and crossed his arms glaring at Mike. He too had to try and avoid smiling.

"I just...I crashed my bike this morning" Mike said avoiding eye contact

"You're lying. Mike tell me what really happened?"

"I was mugged"

Harvey swore; "Who?"

"I don't know they came up behind him and I never saw their faces"

"Where was this?"

"A few blocks away? 23rd Street" Mike said rubbing his arm

Harvey shook his head trying to make himself appear disappointed; "Donna get him some ice will you" He shouted and Donna nodded and ran off

"Think she believed it?" Mike asked smiling at Harvey

"She's Donna so who the hell knows"

"Have to admit, not a bad plan"

"Was that an actual compliment?" Mike asked his mouth a little open

"I think you have a concussion" Harvey countered

"Maybe. I think you're hungover." Mike said raising an eyebrow. "You know I may not remember last night but I'll certainly remember how you looked this morning wearing my shoe and a rumpled suit"

"Get out"

Mike only winked at Harvey and walked out taking the ice from Donna and heading for his cubicle.

 _It so worked! Now they just had to find out what the hell happened last night!"_


	2. Chapter 2 - It Was Worth It

Chapter 2

It Was Worth It

Mike slowed down his steps as he entered the associates section and took a deep breath. Immediately he felt the whole room go silent as the associates all stopped and stared. Mike just held the ice to the left side of his face and kept his head down as he went around and sat at his cubicle.

He logged into his computer and tried to ignore the stares and the whispers; he prayed no one said anything. But alas Mike wasn't so lucky..

"Woah dude what the hell happened to you?" Mike sighed as he glanced up at Kyle standing in front of his cubicle, along with Gregory and Harold

"I'm not in the mood guys ok" Mike lowered his head again and removed the ice as he took of his bag and got ready to start working

"No come on Mike serious what happened? Did you piss Harvey off? Is this punishment for being late?" Kyle smirked and Mike was this close to wiping it off his face; he was saved however by Louis. Mike never thought he'd think that ever!

"What's going on here? We don't pay you associates to stand around and-" Kyle had moved back so Louis could finally see Mike; as soon as Louis saw Mike's face he top mid-sentence and gaped

"Mike what happened to your face?" Louis walked over to where the associates; now scattered, were standing and peered at Mike's face in sympathy.

"It's nothing Louis just crashed my bike this morning"

Unlike Harvey (despite the fact he knew the truth), Mike knew that Harvey wouldn't have believed that. But Louis, well Louis was Louis

Louis scoffed; "Take a cab next time Ross" He threw a couple of files on Mike's desk; "Need this done by 3pm" With that he left and Mike let out a sigh of relief as he opened Louis' files and got to work. He had to get his mind of the endless scenarios going through his head about last night. It really scared him not remembering last night; he knew it wasn't Harvey who hit him, he knew Harvey and Harvey would never hit him, no matter how angry he is. There was also the fact Harvey's knuckles were not bruised so he couldn't have done it. This worried him even more because it meant that whoever hit him was still out there and he had no idea who. A shiver went down his spine thinking someone was watching him. He shook his head and tried to focus on work; as best as he could with a hangover.

~~~~SUITS~~~

"Alright Harvey what's going on?" Harvey peered up from his laptop so see Donna standing in his office doorway with his arms crossed

"I don't-"

"Know what I'm talking about? Don't give me that Harvey."

"Donna honestly I have no idea what you're talking about" Harvey leant back in his chair and interlocked his hands staring at Donna

"Really? Ok then do you want to explain to me how you come to work late and hungover;" Harvey raised an eyebrow; "Yeah don't think I didn't notice and how Mike comes into work late and with a bruise the size of football on his face. What happened last night Harvey?"

Harvey didn't say a word as he watched her

"How do you know I'm hungover?"

Donna scoffed; "In all the years I've known you Harvey I've never known you to turn up at work hungover, so I know the signs. Plus there's the drunk phone call I got from you and Mike last night"

Donna smirked at Harvey, all knowingly as she watched all the colour and smile disappear from his face. He got up and closed the door and turned back to her

"Alright Donna what do you know?"

Donna analysed her boss' tense posture and frown;

"Oh my god you really don't remember last night do you?"

Harvey looked away from her and then back again and she knew;

"And Mike?"

"Doesn't remember either" Harvey sighed

"Must have been one hell of a night for Mike to forget" Donna was making a joke but Harvey was not in the mood

"Donna what did we say on the phone last night?"

"Honestly I couldn't understand most of it because you were both yelling over each other down the phone, but I got some of it. There was something about Louis and the associates and then you said were going to get pizza and hung up. I tried to call you back but there was no answer"

Harvey rubbed his chin trying to recall a memory from last night

"So you remember absolutely nothing from last night? What about the client meeting?"

"What client meeting!" Harvey yelled and then Jessica walked in

"Harvey how did the client meeting go last night? Did he sign the papers?" She smiled at Harvey who was frozen in panic

"Uh right you see Jessica about that" Harvey had to stall; he walked slowly to sit at his desk as he saw Donna run to her desk and write something on a bit of paper

"You see Jessica... " Donna held up the paper and Harvey narrowed his eyes to read it; "Mike and I went to the restaurant to meet Mr Franklin but-"

"But what Harvey?" Harvey glanced from Donna to Jessica as he saw Donna shrug and he gulped. Jessica crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Harvey. He had to do something;

Harvey started coughing intentionally and motioned for Donna;

"Oh god Harvey" Donna rushed over to him and he mouthed 'Get Mike' to her. She nodded

"I'll get you some water" Donna rushed off to get Mike whilst Jessica helped Harvey sit on the sofa whilst he continued his fake coughing

~~~SUITS~~~  
Donna ran up to Mike's desk;

"Mike, Harvey needs-" She trailed off as she saw something written on the back of Mike's neck; as Mike was leaning over a file on his desk. He looked up and stared at her but she had forgotten what she was going to say. She could have sworn it said Harvey.

"Needs what?"

"Needs-. Mike what's that on your neck?"

"My neck?" Mike moved a hand to the back of his neck as he turned to try to see it in the computer screen. Donna saw it and gasped, as did Mike in the reflection. He snapped his hand over his neck and blushed

"What the hell?" Mike growled as he got up and ran into the men's room, Donna followed.

Luckily no one was in there as Mike ran to the mirror and turned to the side, he gasped; written in pen on the back of his neck was the word 'Harvey's'. Donna ran in a few seconds later and smirked. Mike glared at her in the mirror as he ran his hands under the tap and tried to rub it off. Donna cocked her head to side as he moved closer and saw something under the cuff of Mike's sleeve of his shirt.

"It's not coming off!" Mike yelled as he rubbed furiously but it remained.

"Oh my god Donna what do I do?" Mike started to move his hand back to his side when Donna grabbed his wrist and pulled back the sleeve

"Hey Donna what the-." Mike peered down as Donna turned over Mike's left hand to show his forearm which had big black writing on it that went from his wrist to his elbow. Just like the back of his neck. It was upside down but Mike was still able to read it.

"I didn't write that" Mike frowned

"I know who did" Donna read over the message and stared up at Mike.

"Right cover up your neck and arm and follow me" Donna walked out and Mike stood there for a moment before complying. He pulled down his shirt sleeve and put a hand over the back of his neck as he followed her to Harvey's office. This was turning out to be one bizarre day, and it made Mike even more determined to find out what happened last night.

~~~SUITS~~~

Harvey thanked the stars Donna came back when she did, he couldn't fake cough any longer. He took the water she handed to him and sipped it, then he noticed a nervous looking Mike walk in and stand to the side out the way.

"Sorry about that Jessica" Harvey said making it seem like he was just getting his voice

He glanced from Donna to Mike waiting for one of them to talk

"That's quite alright Harvey, now about the client meeting last night..."

"It's at 2pm this afternoon remember Harvey?" Donna said and smiled

"Right" Harvey nodded playing along

Jessica frowned; "I thought you were meeting him last night"

Mike was watching the encounter between Donna, Harvey and Jessica but his mind was somewhere else as he was suddenly able to recall a memory from last night;

 _Harvey and Mike were sitting at a table in a bar waiting to have drink with their new client. They'd already had one drink as the client was late._

 _Then Harvey got a phone call and afterwards Harvey explained it was the client;_

 _"He said he can't make it, his daughter is sick. Rescheduled an appointment for tomorrow at 2pm"_

Mike came back to the present as the flashback ended.

"He called and said he had to reschedule, his daughter's sick." Mike interrupted Donna who glanced at him and then back at Harvey

Jessica nodded and stood up and went to leave; "I don't know what's going on here and frankly I don't want to know, but just fix it!" Jessica growled and walked out

Harvey let out a relieved sigh as he stood up;

"Donna you are a lifesaver"

"Oh it wasn't me" Donna nodded her head at Mike

Harvey glanced at Mike, who still had his hand over his neck; he raised his eyebrow at Mike then glanced at Donna

"Oh for pity sake" Donna grabbed Mike's arm and yanked down the sleeve to show Harvey.

Harvey scanned over the message; _Client meeting reschezuled - 2pm tomorow_

Harvey instantly recognised his handwriting and noticed he had misspelled a few words.

"Look familiar Harvey?" Donna smirked at Harvey

"You wrote it?!" Mike said outraged as he yanked his arm back

 _Harvey instantly had a flashback in his head of laughing with Mike and drinking_

 _"Hey Harveeyy how you gonna remember the client meeting tomorrroww, you hasn't written it down" Mike was slurring and leaning all over him_

 _Harvey pulled out a pen from his suit_

 _"You're right" Harvey smiled as he waved it at Mike; "Come here" Harvey grabbed Mike's arm and pulled up the sleeve_

 _"What the hell dude?" Mike yelled as he stared at Harvey who had his arm pinned and was writing on him and laughing_

 _He pulled back when he was finished; "There. Tada"_

 _"Why the hell did you do that? You could have written it anywhere but you choose my arm!"_

 _"To make sure I don't lose it! Duh" Harvey raised his eyebrow at Mike and they both burst out laughing_

 _End Flashback_

"Oh" Harvey said as he met Mike's glare

"Oh? You write on my arm and neck and all you say is oh?"

"Your neck? What did I write on your neck?" Harvey saw Mike blush and take a few steps back; "It's nothing, it doesn't matter"

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Mike; "Mike let me see" Harvey grabbed Mike's arm and pulled back his hand so he could finally see Mike's neck

Harvey gaped and then he started laughing

Mike pushed him back and covered it again with his hands;

"I'm glad you think this is so funny!" Mike said sarcastically, he was furious

"Oh come on Mike you have to admit it is kinda funny. Look it's not a big deal just rub it off" Harvey waved his hand in air and Mike glared

"Rub it off? You don't think I tried, the damn thing won't come off!" Mike hissed and Harvey stared at Donna who nodded, and he burst out laughing again

Mike eyes sent daggers at Harvey

"Alright Mike just calm down. Harvey do you know what pen you used?" Donna held out her hand and Harvey went through his suit pockets and found nothing, until he went through his briefcase and pulled out the pen. He glanced at it;

"Uh oh" Harvey said as he read the side and turned to face Mike to show him

 _Permanent Marker_

Mike's eyes widened as he read the inscription on the side and then he glanced up at Harvey glaring at him;

"I'm gonna kill you" Mike stated and lunged at Harvey. Harvey stepped back and held up his hands whilst Donna grabbed Mike's arms holding him back

"Mike calm down!"

"Calm down! Harvey just wrote his name on me in FREAKING PERMANENT MARKER THAT EVERYONE CAN SEE!" Mike yelled and glared at Harvey

"If you laugh I swear to god" Mike growled

Harvey saw Mike meant it so he bit his tongue.

Donna took the pen and read what else it said

"Oh ok here we go. Stains clothes, furniture, glass and...skin." Donna glanced at Mike; "Oh"

"Fantastic. You happy now Harvey? You've just branded me for life!"

Harvey smirked and Mike help up his finger and closed his eyes; "Don't..even." Harvey put a hand over his mouth and let out a muffled chuckle

"Look there's a phone number here I'll just call them and ask" Donna said trying to diffuse the situation

Mike groaned

"In the meantime I'll get you a bandage to cover that up" Donna smirked as she left

Mike flopped down on the sofa and glared at Harvey

"Alright Mike I'm sorry. Although you have to give me the benefit of the doubt, we were both drunk at the time and you did ask me to do it."

"I did not!"

"You did" Harvey smirked and Mike narrowed his eyes as a flashback occured in his head

 _"I can't believe you just wrote on me!" Mike whined as he tried to rub it off with an empty glass._

 _Harvey just laughed at him_

 _"I'm not some piece of paper Harvey. I am a person. You just don't care about me do you" Mike poked Harvey in the chest who stumbled_

 _"I care...about me..and you are a reflection of me.." Harvey said determinedly_

 _Mike huffed; "Whatever. Maybe I'll go and pay a visit to the guy who bought me a drink. Mike leant forward so he was nearly kissing Harvey; "I bet he cares" Mike whispered and pulled away_

 _Harvey grabbed his arm and sat him back down; "No you're not."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because you're mine and I do care about you"_

 _Mike scoffed; "Prove it"_

 _Harvey raised his eyebrow; "Alright fine!" He grabbed Mike's head and turned it and started writing_

 _"You're writing on me again!" Mike whined_

 _Harvey took a picture of his work and then showed it to Mike_

 _"There, proof enough for you? Your mine" Harvey smiled cheekily at Mike, Mike looked at the picture then pushed Harvey so he fell off his stool_

 _"You're an ass"_

"Oh god I did, didn't I" Mike placed his head in his hands

Harvey saw Mike looked miserable and it was Harvey's fault. He felt guilty, especially if it didn't come off. But there was a small part of him that enjoyed the fact that Mike was branded with his name.

"Here" Donna walked back in and slapped a bandage on the back of Mike's neck

"Ow" Mike whined as he rubbed where Donna hit him

"Stop whining" Donna rolled her eyes as she went back to her desk and Harvey smirked at Mike as he leant over and inspected the back of Mike's neck. You could still make out part of the 'S' at the end. Harvey didn't say that though, Mike was already upset

"Mike. What do you think you're doing? You're mean to be proofing my briefs" Louis hissed as he walked in, and glared at Mike and Harvey

"I was just going back to my cubicle" Mike said as he stood up and left, giving Harvey one last glare.

Harvey smirked at Louis and Louis narrowed his eyes at Harvey; "What are you smiling at you?"

"Oh nothing" Louis turned and left and Harvey couldn't resist as he walked over and stood in his office door

"Oh and Mike don't forget who you belong to" Harvey yelled and saw Mike whip his head around and glare at Harvey. Louis pushed Mike forward but Harvey didn't miss the words Mike mouthed at him; _I hate you_

Harvey only chuckled as he went back into his office;

"That was mean" Harvey heard over the intercom

"But worth it" Harvey said as he rested his hands behind his head and smiled. He didn't know why he was so happy about the fact that Mike was walking around with his name tattoed on his neck in permanent marker. It gave him a warm feeling, one that he couldn't place but he liked it. He liked it alot.


	3. Chapter 3 - Things Can Always Get Worse

Chapter 3

Things Can Always Get Worse

Mike is currently sitting in the library going over Louis' files, whilst the junior partner is watching him like a hawk. Louis is suspicious of Mike, thinking he's up to something with Harvey. And honestly Mike isn't sure he's wrong, Mike has no idea what happened last night at the bar or after the bar. Who knows what the hell they did?!

He's done most of the file and it's lunchtime, Mike needs air. He feels like he's been locked inside for days, he chalked it up to the hangover. He rolls his neck to the side and spots Rachel walk in, and he smiles thinking about asking her to lunch. She was a good friend, although there are times when he thinks it's more than that.

"Hey Rachel." Mike smiles as she walks past

He frowns as she walks past completely ignoring him, she's putting books back on the shelf. Mike stands up and grabs her arm as she's walking past again

"Rachel what's wrong?" Mike asked turning her to face him

"YOU!" She shouts and slaps him; hard, right on the bruise on his face. Mike recoils and falls backwards, luckily the table was behind him. He uses that for support whilst he holds a hand against his face

"Wha-" Mike starts glancing up at a glaring Rachel

"How dare you talk to me after what you said to me last night" Rachel hisses at him and spins to leave

"Rachel wait I-" Rachel stops, turns and kicks him in the shins. Then marches off

Mike winces as he rubs his shins and his face. He turns and sees a crowd forming, Harvey right at the centre

Harvey cocks his head to the side; as if aksing 'what was that about?' Mike just stares at him and shrugs. He had absolutely no idea, but it wasn't good. Mike groaned inwardly as he sat back down to work, knowing full well that his face was red and everyone was staring.

 _God, could this day get any worse..._

 _Apparently it could..._

An hour later, when the pain in his face had become bearable without Mike gritting his teeth, something happened...

Mike had been texting Harvey for the last hour after Rachel slapped him;

 _What the hell did you do? - H_

 **I have no idea! She said I said something last night...Oh god..what did we do?! - M**

 _Calm down Mike - H_

 **Calm down! Are you serious, aren't you panicking about last night? Aren't you worried about what we did, I mean what if we like broke the law and killed someone...! -M**

Harvey didn't reply for a few minutes, and Mike knew why. He could hear Harvey laughing from the library

 **You're an ass - M**

 _You love me - H_

Mike rolled his eyes; **Egomaniac. Seriously Harvey aren't you at all concerned about last night? I mean what about the guy who hit me? - M**

Mike didn't get to read Harvey's reply as some guy came in and spoke to Louis, which caught Mike's attention as the guy sounded familiar. Mike watched as the guy spoke to Louis for a few minutes and Louis' face went from shocked to smug.

As soon as the guy started singing Mike's blood ran cold... _OH NO!_

Mike whipped out his phone and texted Harvey; **RED ALERT! 911...**

As soon as Mike sent that text he slowly got out his chair and blended in with the crowd forming as he backed himself towards the exit

~~~SUITS~~

Harvey had left Mike to his own devices most of the day, until lunch when he was decided to check on him. When he did he witnessed the paralegal Rachel slap and kick Mike. It made him want to laugh at first until he saw the look on Mike's shocked face. And when Mike said it was something about last night, it did make Harvey panic. Although he never said that to Mike.

Just thinking about the fact they drunk dialled Donna and Rachel, made Harvey think who else they called?

Harvey was pondering endless scenarios in his head when he heard singing; it sounded like Happy Birthday. Then Harvey read Mike's text and ran towards the library, Donna in tow.

Harvey got to the library and saw a crowd forming behind a guy singing Happy Birthday to Louis. Harvey didn't think much of it until he saw Mike walking back through the crowd towards the exit, and he was really pale

Mike caught sight of Harvey and they locked gaze, Mike's eyes were filled with terror and panic

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU; the smuggest man on the planet_

Harvey paled; "Oh no" Donna turned to him in confusion

"Donna do you remember that call you got last night from me and Mike..something about Louis" Harvey gulped and turned back to Mike, as Mike had turned and was about to bolt

"Oh god Harvey what did you do?" Donna hissed

HAPPY 50th BIRTHDAY TO YOU LOUIS LITT! HAPPY 50th BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Donna covered her mouth and started giggling whilst Harvey groaned and started backing away also and seeing Louis frown and his face go red with rage

Mike was nearly free, until the sing-a-gram handed Louis a gift. Mike knew what it was...

Louis opened the gift hesitently and everyone laughed;

"MIKE ROSS!" Mike froze mid step as Louis bellowed his name

Louis had opened the gift which was a box of male diapers, and Mike had attatched a note that said;

 **Don't use them all at once**

 **\- Love Mike Ross ;)**

Harvey froze as Mike froze, his gaze snapping from Mike to Louis as the junior partner glared at Mike and started to approach him. The crowd had formed a walkway between Louis and Mike and watched in fascination

Mike sent a help me glare to Harvey as he turned to face Louis

"Now Louis;" Mike held up his hands whilst he backed away; "I can explain..you see..I"

Louis took a swing at Mike's head, but Mike ducked. However he was backed against the wall now and Louis' fist was coming at him again;

"Louis..look..." Louis swung again and this time Mike raised his arms and grabbed Louis' wrist before it hit him. Louis was glaring at him even more so Mike released Louis' wrist quickly and made to bolt when Louis lunged at him. Mike thanked the gods, that Harvey stepped between them when he did. Mike breethed a sigh of relief

"Hold it there Louis. I will not let you attack my associate" Harvey said as he blocked Louis from getting to Mike

"HE HUMILIATED ME! I expect him to be punished"

"And he will" Harvey started but Jessica interrupted as she walked over; "Oh he certainly will" Jessica said as she crossed her arms and Mike gulped

"Mike go wait in my office" Harvey hissed over his shoulder and Mike didn't hesitate and he ran

"Louis look-"

"Harvey" Jessica glared at Harvey; "Go wait in your office" Harvey grumbled something but obeyed

"Louis I apologise for this ordeal, I will deal with this"

"But Jessica-"

"Louis I said I'll deal with it!" Jessica said sternly and marched to Harvey's office

~~~SUITS~~

Mike let out a relived sigh as he shut Harvey's office door behind him and paced a few steps. He jumped when someone walked in - Harvey.

"Oh thank god"

"No I'm Harvey" Harvey rolled his eyes

"You know what I meant;" Mike sighed; "If you hadn't stepped in when you did, I'm sure I'd be dead right now"

Harvey scoffed; "Drama queen!"

Mike gaped; "How can you-"

"Mr Ross" Mike froze and gulped as he turned to face Jessica

"Jessica..Ms Pearson..I can explain"

"I bet you can" Jessica crossed her arms as she walked further into the office

Harvey sat at his desk smirking

"I don't know what you're smirking at Harvey, I know you had something to do with this"

"You can't prove that" Harvey said maintaining his smirk

"Maybe..maybe not. Mr Ross" Jessica turned to face Mike, who it was clear was about to spill everything

"Mike as your lawyer I'm advising you not to talk"

"And as your boss I'm advising you it would be in your best interest to tell me everything now" Jessica hissed glaring at Harvey

Mike glanced from Jessica to Harvey, then snapped his mouth shut.

"Good choice" Harvey said smiling at Jessica, who was glaring.

"I will find out" Jessica said turning to leave, although she hovered nearby being able to hear from Donnas' intercom

Once Jessica left Mike collapsed into one of the chair and buried his face in his hands

"That went rather well" Harvey said nodding his head

Mike looked at him like he crazy; "Harvey when are you going to take this seriously!" Mike yelled standing up

"Who say's I'm not" Harvey quipped

"Harvey, get this through your head. We have no idea what happened last night; you wrote PERMANENT marker on me, we drunk dialled Donna AND Rachel AND god knows who else. We hired a sing-a-gram to embarrass Louis, I got punched in the face by god knows who and we have no idea what happened last night! What does it take..the cops walking in here and arresting us for you to take this seriously?!"

"We?" Harvey responded raising his eyebrow

"What?"

"You said we hired the sing-a-gram. I seem to remember I had no part in it"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA"

"It was not"

"Oh really so it wasn't you who said I'd really like to stick it to Louis, to humiliate him"

"I said that, but I didn't say GO AND HIRE A SING-A-GRAM AND ADULTS DIAPERS" Harvey yelled and then it went silent. Then they both burst out laughing. The kind of laughing that hurts your cheeks and leaves you breathless

"It so was your idea" Mike said once he got his breathe back

"You can't prove that" Harvey retorted grinning at him.

 _This has to be the best day ever;_ Harvey thought

 **God this is the worst day ever; could it get any worse, oh yes of course it could!...;** Mike groaned to himself


	4. Chapter 4 - No Going Back

AN: Had a bit of block on my three stories recently, unsure of where to take them next. So unsure about this chapter. What do you think?

Chapter 4

No Going Back

After the incident with Louis in the library, Harvey had allowed Mike to work in his office for the rest of the day. He claimed it wasn't because he was worried about Mike, more the fact Mike was giving himself a panic attack with worry.

Truth be told, Harvey liked Mike being in his office, it meant he had some company and Mike made him laugh.

Mike was currently sitting on the sofa working through some files. Harvey had been stealing glancing of him now and then, just watching Mike's eyes rapidly read through a file and highlight something important. Harvey had always found it fascinating how Mike's mind worked, how he could remember everything.

"Do I have something on my face?" Mike asked making Harvey jump, even though Mike didn't look up. He just turned the page and kept reading

"What?" Harvey blinked as he tried to focus on not staring at Mike

Mike finally looked up and met his gaze; "You keep staring at me"

"I do not" Harvey objected as he looked back at his laptop pretending to be working

"Riight whatever you say Harvey" Mike chuckled a little seeing Harvey flustered and turned back to the file

"You know maybe I should feed you to Louis" Harvey said smirking himself when Mike frowned

"Then perhaps I'll tell him it was your idea" Mike smiled challengingly at Harvey

"You have no proof"

"Don't I?" Mike raised an eyebrow

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Mike; "You're bluffing"

"Maybe...maybe not...do you really want to take that risk?"

"You are so bluffing" Harvey tried to, but couldn't stop the grin forming on his face

"If you say so." Mike shrugged and turned back to his work

 _A few minutes later.._

"Oh Harvey I forgot to say, I was looking through my phone earlier and found something interesting..."

Harvey's hands stop typing, half way through a sentence, he looked up at Mike who was leaning back on the sofa and twirling the pen in his hand.

"Oh really?" Harvey scoffed then went back to typing, Mike was just messing with him

"Yeah there seemed to be a nice video on there" Mike was grinning immensely

Harvey's hands slipped on the keyboard and as his eyes met Mike's he knew Mike wasn't bluffing

 _"Hurry up Harvey;" Mike asked chuckling as Harvey fiddled with his phone; "I think my cheeks will break if I have to smile any longer. Just take the damn picture"_

 _"Whiny puppy" Harvey scoffed_

 _"Still waiting Harvey"_

 _"What's wrong with your damn phone" Harvey groaned still trying to take the picture of them. Mike had joked about not having a picture of the two of them, so Harvey agreed to take one. Only he couldn't figure out Mike's phone_

 _"Give it here" Mike rolled his eyes and tried to snatch the phone only Harvey moved away, not realising Mike was leaning almost entirely on him, so when Harvey moved Mike slipped to the floor_

 _Harvey burst out laughing as he turned to face him_

 _Mike groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head_

 _"What the hell Harvey"_

 _"You slipped"_

 _"Yeah yeah"_

 _Harvey set the phone down giving up, not realising the phone was recording a video_

 _Then Harvey went back tohis tower of glasses and continued building it as Mike watched in amusement_

 _"Harvey how much have you had to drink?" Mike asked going to lean his hand on his palm and missed almost hitting his chin on the table_

 _"It's rude to ask a man that Mike"_

 _Mike just rolled his eyes; "You suck"_

 _"You love me"_

 _"Whatever, but you know who sucks more than you?"_

 _"Everyone"_

 _Mike nudged him; "No Louis, he's an ass. Can't you pee in his office again"_

 _"His cat's dead, no one to blame"_

 _"Oh"_

 _"I'd really like to stick it to him though"_

 _"Hey I got an idea" Mike said grinning and told Harvey his plan for the sing-a-gram for Louis_

 _"Oh I'd so love to see that"_

 _Mike grabbed his phone and started going to search for Sing-a-grams_

 _"Harvey you idiot you started a-"_

 _The video ended_

"See?" Mike asked in the middle of Harvey watching the video; "It may have not been your idea directly, but you were an accomplice."

Harvey weighed the phone in his hands

"You know I could delete this"

"Yeah you could"

"You've saved another copy haven't you?" Harvey asked chucking the phone on his desk in front of Mike

"It's what you'd do isn't it."

"Ok Mike what is it you want"

"Nothing yet...but it's always good to have blackmail material. I think it makes us even actually for this" Mike said pointing at his neck

"Blackmailing your boss really Mike?"

Mike was laughing then his phone rung, Harvey glanced at it as Mike picked it up, it was an unknown number

"Mike Ross" Mike was still smiling, then Harvey watched as the more Mike listened the more the smile disappeared and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights

"Mike, it's Matt. Listen I wanted to talk about last night"

Mike rubbed his face as he turned his back on Harvey; "Look Matt I don't want to talk to you so just..don't call me again" Mike hung up and caught Donna glancing at him through Harvey's glass door and he turned to see Harvey watching him too

"What?"

"Who's Matt?"

"No one" Mike shrugged and looked away

"This wouldn't be the same person who called you this morning would it? The one who caused you throw your phone across the room" Harvey raised an eyebrow as he leant forward on his desk, sizing Mike up

"I er-"

"Your client is on his way up" Donna said over the intercom and Mike let out the breathe he'd been holding

"Oh this isn't over" Harvey muttered as he got up and welcomed the client

Mike shook his head as he turned to meet the client

"Oh god" Mike blurted out as soon as he realised who their new client was.

Harvey was shaking the man's hand, and Mike was just frozen to the spot

"And this is my associate Mike-"

"Mike Ross, yes we have met" Mike gulped as the client glared at him

"You know I just remember I have to -" Mike started and pointed to the door, but didn't get to finish as he felt a fist connect with his face. Then there was blinding pain and he's pretty sure he blacked out, as one minute he was standing there, the next he saw spots, and then he was lying on Harvey's sofa,

He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up at a worried Harvey sitting in a chair next to him, and a concerned Donna rushing in with ice

Mike tried to sit up then felt dizzy and was pushed back down again

"Take it easy Mike" Harvey muttered as he gently pushed some ice to Mike's bruised face. Mike winced as he took over and held the ice to his face

"You ok?"

"I think my brain is still rattling around up there.." Mike quipped as he laid his head against the arm of the sofa and closed his eyes; "Seriously why is everyone hitting me lately?"

"You have that kind of face" Harvey joked

"Haha. No, I swear my IQ has just gone down 10 points."

"Ah well then a step closer to us mere mortals" Harvey he rested his hand in his palm and sighed

Mike chuckled as he moved into a sitting position facing Harvey and removed the ice

"How's it look?"

Mike took in Harvey's stiff jaw and frown as bad

"Wow that good huh?" Mike gingely pressed his fingers against his face and instantly winced. He swore he saw something flicker in Harvey's eyes, but it was gone before he could register it

"So you want to tell me what that was about?" Harvey asked pointing at the door and rested his forearms on the arms of his chair

"Not really" Mike sighed

"He yelled at you to stay away from Matt, this the same Matt you were on the phone to?"

"Maybe"

"Mike, tell me what's going on"

Mike stared at Harvey for a few seconds before speaking; "About 6 months ago I met this guy in a bar, and we started dating;"

Harvey's face registered the exact look Mike thought it would

"I didn't know you were-"

"Gay? Yeah not something I like to broadcast, especially when I'm hated enough in this firm" Harvey frowned at that, he knew Mike got shit from Louis and the associates but he didn't know it was that bad

"Anyway, Matt and I dated for a few weeks, and you know I really liked him. That is until I got paid a visit from his boyfriend."

Harvey's eye went wide; "You mean?" Harvey nodded his head at the door indicating the client who just punched Mike

"Yep. Matt lied to me, turns out he was only using me to make his boyfriend jealous. Well he sure did succeed, and he made he look like a cheater" Mike clenched his fists; "I tried to explain it to Matt's boyfriend but of course he wouldn't believe me. After that I swore I'd never speak to Matt again"

"But you did?"

"Well apparently I did, last night" Mike said and realisation caught up with Harvey

"And you don't remember?" Harvey said and Mike nodded

"So that's why he cancelled last night"

"Yeah I reckon he turned up and recognised me"

"Wait, some guy bought you a drink last night, one that I drunk half of before you snatched it off it. Do you think he had something to do with it?"

"What are you saying, that he tried to roofie me"

"Roofied us. It would explain why we acted so..." Harvey waved his hand; "And why we don't remember. For all we know he could be the guy who hit you too"

"Why would he come into the office?" Donna said over the intercom, Harvey and Mike weren't even surprised she was listening

"Because Matt called me this morning" Mike said glancing between Donna and Harvey "And he probably found out."

"We really need to find out what happened last night" It was Harvey who said it this time

"Yeah, well how do we do that?"

"Donna can you call the bar we went to and get me the security footage?" Harvey said walking back to his desk

"On it boss"

"What are you going to do?"

"Make a timeline of last night" Harvey said as he started typing

Mike stood up and walked over to Harvey's desk

"Look Harvey, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You got roofied because of me and-"

"Mike this isn't your fault. What Matt did to you is wrong, you're not a cheater Mike" Mike could tell Harvey meant it, considering what Harvey had told Mike about his mother, he was surprised Harvey was taking this so well.

So they got down to making a timeline, of as much as they could remember; which wasn't very much

 _8pm - Arrival at bar for client meeting. Mike got bought a drink - roofie? Client phone to cancel_

 _9pm - Video timestamp shows Mike and Harvey drinking in the bar. Harvey writes on Mike_

 _10pm - Donna gets drunk phone call_

 _11pm to 8am - ?_

"Ok so we have 9 hours that we can't account for"

"Only 9" Mike rolled his eyes

"What time did you call Rachel?" Mike scrolled through his call log

"3am" Mike muttered

"We need to find out what you said to her"

"I know" Mike looked at Donna who was sitting there with them

"Oh I tried, but Rachel won't tell me anything"

"Seriously? You're supposed to know everything"

Donna glared at them both; "All I know is that you said something that really hurt her Mike"

"You have to talk to her" Harvey said and Mike frowned

"What? Are you kidding? She already slapped, kicked and yelled at me, now you want me to go talk to her? What should I say? I'm sorry for whatever it is I said to you, oh by the way what did I say to you?"

"Yeah" Mike narrowed his eyes at Harvey

"You're enjoying this?" Mike said incredulously

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"You are! You are actually getting amusement from my pain" Mike scoffed as he stood up

"Just go" Harvey said nodding his head at the door and Mike grumbled to himself as he left

He approached Rachel's office, where Rachel was sitting at her desk on the computer. He took a deep breathe and knocked, she glared at him when she saw him and he gulped.

"Hi Rachel" Mike said slowly stepping in and shutting the door behind him as he sat opposite her

"What do you want Mike?"

"I just want to..apologise for what I...said to you last night. I'm sorry if I hurt you"

Mike saw Rachel soften a bit

"You did hurt me Mike. Why didn't you just tell me about how you felt about Harvey, instead of stringing me alone thinking we could have something"

" ?" Mike swore he heard her say 'how he felt about Harvey'

"All you had to say was that you don't feel the same way about me, but instead you humiliated me and I don't know if I can forgive you. Now please leave."

Mike sighed as Rachel got up and opened the door, waiting for him to leave

He stepped outside and turned around to face her; "Rachel-"

"I hope you and Harvey are very happy together" It came out bitterly as Rachel shut the door in his face

He stepped back and started walking away.

 _'What the hell? Me and Harvey? Oh god just what did he say to Rachel? It doesn't make sense, he doesn't have feelings for Harvey... does he? He couldn't. Harvey is Harvey. And he doesn't that feel..that way..about Harvey.._

"Mike" Mike looked up, apparently he walked right into Harvey's office, and Harvey and Donna were staring at him

"What?"

"I said what did she say?" Harvey said eyeing him curiously

"Mike are you ok? You look really pale" Donna stood up and walked over to him

"Er I...no...yeah...I" Mike couldn't form a coherent sentence he was still processing what Rachel had said

"Oh no. Don't tell me she knows you never went to Harvard"

"No" Mike shook his head; "It's not that"

"Then what Mike. Spit it out"

"I just...told her... that we couldn't see each other anymore" It wasn't technically a lie, Mike just decided to omit a certain part

"Really?" Harvey and Donna both knew Mike was hiding something

"Yeah. Erm I'm just going to go...er get some coffee" Mike didn't even wait for Harvey to respond as he walked out

"What was that about?" Harvey asked turning to Donna

"It was about you"

"What? How do you know that?"

"He wouldn't look you in the eye Harvey, and then he practically ran out of here."

"So?"

"So..he's hiding something and you need to go find it what it is"

"Why me? Why can't you go?"

"Because it's about you"

Donna gave him a glare and he tried to stare her down, but it was futile as he knew she could do it all day. He rolled his eyes and went after Mike.

He was lucky as the elevator doors were just closing as he got there, so he stuck his arm in and stepped in beside Mike

"Ok now you're going to tell me what she really said?" Harvey said crossing his arms as the doors closed, Mike gulped, he had no escape now

 _Mike and Harvey had just got back to Harvey's condo around 1am with pizza and beer. The beer wasn't really a good idea considering how drunk they already were, but neither of them really cared. Luckily Harvey knew the owner of the pizza place and gave them pizza even after they closed_

 _They sat on the couch and watched the first star wars film, quoting along with it and laughing._

 _It was only after the film ended that Mike noticed Harvey's hand on the back of his neck, and when he turned to face Harvey, he was looking right at him with an expression Mike hadn't seen before._

 _"Harv-" Mike was cut off by Harvey's lips meeting his and Harvey leaning over him. Mike was too shocked at first to react, his eyes open and lips unmoving. Only Harvey being Harvey, that didn't matter as he was in complete control of the kiss, forcing his tongue into Mike's mouth. Mike groaned in response and his eyes slipped closed as he kissed Harvey back, wrapping his arms around Harvey's neck pulling him against him._

 _Mike knew it wasn't a good idea, but one of what they did tonight was a good idea, so he thought screw it..._

 _Kissing Harvey was just like one would think it would be, amazing, mind blowing, sparks flying.._

 _"Wow" Mike said when Harvey pulled away grinning at him; "What was that for?"_

 _"An experiment"_

 _Mike raised his eyebrow_

 _"I wanted to see what it felt like"_

 _"And?"_

 _Harvey answered by kissing him again and Mike smiled as he kissed him back. He could hear in the far back of his mind to stop, but it was so faint and muffled he ignored it_

 _Then Harvey pulled away far to quick for Mike's liking_

 _"You need to call Rachel and tell her it's over between you two"_

 _"What? Harvey, Rachel and I aren't-"_

 _"You need to make it clear to her that nothing's going to happen between you two"_

 _"Why?" Mike asked challengingly; "How do you know that?"_

 _Harvey leant over and started kissing his neck. "You're mine Mike, prove by the back of your neck" Harvey growled as he nibbled at his collar bone, Mike bit his lip. Then Harvey pulled away; "Now.."_

 _"Harvey's it's 3 in the morn-" Harvey just gave him a look and Mike obliged getting out his phone as he stood up and dialling Rachel_

 _"Mike?" Rachel sounded half asleep, and Mike realised he probably woke her up_

 _"Hey Rach"_

 _"Mike are you drunk?"_

 _"Yeah look Rachel there's something I have to tell you." Mike felt Harvey wrap his arms around his waist and start kissing his neck, Mike had to bite back a groan_

 _"Mike can't it wait until morning"_

 _"No it can't. Listen we can't do this anymore."_

 _"Do what Mike?"_

 _"This. Us. Nothing can happen between us Rachel"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Tell her you love me Mike" Harvey whispered in his ear and it was so hot Mike couldn't do anything but do what he says_

 _"Mike what's going on? You're not making any sense"_

 _"Rachel I love Harvey"_

 _There was silence on the other side_

 _"What? Mike I know you're drunk, but this isn't funny"_

 _"It's not a joke Rachel" Harvey said as he took the phone from Mike; "He's mine Rachel so back off" With that Harvey hung up, put Mike's phone in his back pocket and kissed Mike again_

 _Mike heard that voice in his head again but Harvey was practically kissing the voice away as he dragged Mike to the bedroom, pulling off his jacket and throwing it over the sofa. Mike in turn took of Harvey's tie and jacket as he kissed him and they fell onto the bed._

 _Harvey rolled Mike over so he was on top of him as Mike undid Harvey's tie_

 _"Oh god Mike" Harvey whispered as he kissed Mike's neck; "I want you"_

 _Those 3 words made Mike instantly sober, because it made Mike realise they couldn't do this. They were both drunk and although Mike wanted this, he was sure Harvey didn't really._

 _Mike pushed Harvey back when he went to kiss him_

 _"Mike what's-" Mike got up off the bed and backed away as Harvey sat up_

 _"Mike"_

 _"Harvey we can't do this"_

 _"I thought you wanted this"_

 _"I do, but you don't"_

 _"No Mike I-"_

 _"Harvey we're both drunk, very drunk and what you're saying right now you don't mean. You probably won't even remember this in the morning."_

 _"No Mike" Harvey reached out to Mike but Mike backed away_

 _"Look Harvey I can't. You don't mean this, and when you wake up you'll realise this would have been a mistake" Mike gestured between them and then walked out and hid in the bathroom_

 _He was so tired and had a headache, and hot. So he climbed in the bathtub and laid down. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and he closed his eyes_

Now as Mike stood opposite the same man who kissed him last night and told him he wanted him, he knew he made the right decision as Harvey did indeed not remember

"It's nothing Harvey" Mike lied, it was definitely something as remembering last night made Mike realise he did want Harvey, he wanted him to kiss him like he did last night. Only he knew that could never happen

"You're lying Mike. You're a terrible liar" Harvey took a step closer to him causing Mike to back himself against the wall

"Fine so what if I am? Just because you know I'm lying doesn't mean I'm going to tell you"

"Why not? Mike what is it?"

Harvey was so close to him, he could feel Harvey's warm breathe and Mike had flicked his gaze to Harvey's lips a few times now

"Harvey please don't" Mike begged as he turned his gaze away

Harvey saw Mike blushing and knew that if he didn't push Mike now Mike would shut himself down and Harvey would never know

 _'Push until it hurts'_

"Mike look at me" Harvey demanded but Mike just watched the numbers as they descended to the lobby

"Mike;" Harvey reached out and turned Mike's chin so he was looking at him

Mike knew it was too late to turn back when Harvey touched his chin and when Mike looked into Harvey's brown eyes, he just did it. He cupped Harvey's face and kissed him, hard. Hard enough causing Harvey to back himself against the opposite wall

It took Harvey a moment to realise what was happening. One second he's talking to Mike, the next Mike's kissing him

Mike knew as he pushed his body against Harvey's and kissed him that there was no going back, after this their relationship would never be the same

The elevator bell dinged and Mike yanked himself back, as the door opened

"Harvey..I'm..I'm sorry" Mike said blushing and then he ran, out the elevator and out the building

Harvey just remained in the elevator using the wall for support. He's pretty sure he can't feel his legs, but that doesn't matter

He put his hand to his lips, still feeling Mike's mouth on his and then he gasped as memories of kissing Mike last night came into his head. "Oh god" Harvey said as the doors automatically closed.

 _What was he supposed to do now?_


	5. Chapter 5 - I Don't Want to Forget

Chapter 5

I Don't Want To Forget!

Harvey had stayed leaning up against the elevator wall; just going over what had just happened with Mike over and over again. He didn't even notice that the elevator was going up, until it dinged and the doors opened, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Harvey?" Harvey looked up to see Donna standing the other side of the doors, and she was looking at him curiously; "Are you ok? What happened?" Donna rambled as she took in Harvey's pale face and the fact he was clearly in shock. He took a few steps out the elevator, using the wall for support; it made Donna more worried. She took Harvey by the elbow and quickly led him back to his office and sat him down on the sofa.

"Ok now tell me what happened" Donna demanded as she sat down next to him and handed him a glass of scotch to steady his nerves

"I kissed Mike" Harvey muttered as he shakily sipped the scotch

Donna was stunned; "Say that again" and she shook her head, thinking she heard wrong, but the look on Harvey's face made her realise she had not.

"You kissed him!" Donna was confused; "Just now?"

"No, last night" Harvey replied with a sigh

Donna paused for a moment trying to work out work happened; "Ok..now I get it Mike remembered what happened and now you do to, and you're both acting weird about it. Well don't worry about it Harvey, you were both drunk and drugged, you weren't acting clearly. And I'm sure Mike will get over it eventually, it's not like it meant anything" Donna scoffed

"Right" Harvey took another sip of his drink, and avoided eye contact, hoping Donna wouldn't get suspicious. Except Donna was looking at him with narrowed eyes

"Harvey.." She started and then stopped when he turned to look at her. She gasped; "It did mean something, didn't it?"

Harvey downed the rest of his glass and took a deep breath;

"Mike kissed me"

Donna frowned; "I thought you said you kissed him"

"I did, last night. Mike kissed me in the elevator" He said looking at her and realisation crossed her face

"So wait, that means he has feelings for you" Donna said more as a statement, and Harvey didn't respond; "Oh my god" Donna muttered

"Well how do you feel?" Donna asked, she had an idea what happened - Mike kissed Harvey, who was too shocked to respond and then Mike bolted before Harvey could say anything

"I need to get back to work" Harvey said standing up and going to sit at his desk

"Harvey" Donna said her tone utter serious; "You can't just avoid this"

"I am not avoiding anything. I have work to do" Harvey said typing on his laptop, purposely not looking at Donna. Only Donna walked over and pushed the lid down and Harvey sighed and leant back in his chair. He knew Donna was right

"Harvey" She said softer this time, her hands resting on his desk; "I know you don't like talking about your feelings, but I know you care about Mike, and if you don't want to lose him, you have to talk to him."

"Donna" Harvey said his tone suggesting he would under no circumstance do that

"Harvey, if you don't feel that way about Mike then just tell him. I'm sure he'll understand, but I think you do. So what are you afraid of? Go" Donna said and Harvey shook his head giving her a smile

"What would I do without you?"

"You couldn't live without me" Donna replied sashaying out the office

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike hadn't stop running until he was sure he was clear from Pearson Hardman, He stopped, and leant forward resting his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. He couldn't believe he had just kissed Harvey, he hadn't meant to do that. He wasn't even sure how he felt about Harvey, but he knew he liked kissing him. But that didn't matter, Harvey hadn't responded and he knew Harvey didn't remember last night, and he didn't mean it. He's just ruined everything, there was no way he could go back to working for Harvey like nothing happened. So what was he going to do?

He got a cab back to his apartment, there was no way he was going back to the firm. No, he just wanted to go home, drink a lot and then crawl into bed and just forget this whole day.

However when he got to his apartment, there was Matt waiting outside his door. Mike thought about turning back and making a run for it, but Matt had spotted him as he rounded the corner

"Mike!" Mike took a deep breathe and walked over to his apartment door and unlocked the door; "What do you want Matt" Mike said dryly as he opened the door and stepped in, Matt followed him inside and stood in the doorway

"Please Mike, just hear me out. 5 minutes. Please" Mike had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at Matt, but the look on Matt's face made Mike cave.

"5 minutes" Mike replied shutting the door and then turned to Matt

"Look Mike, I know I hurt you and you have absolutely no reason to forgive me, or give me a second chance. But I'm asking you to"

"You want me to give you a second chance?" Mike asked confused; "Are you saying you want us to get back together?"

Matt nodded and stepped forward; "I know what I did was wrong, using you to make Scott jealous. But after I hurt you, I realised how wrong it was of me and how much I really did love you Mike. It wasn't until I lost you that I realised I love you Mike. But I knew I had no chance of getting you back, because you hated me. And then when I saw you in the supermarket with...your new boyfriend Harevy;" Mike's eyes widened but he didn't say anything to object; "I got jealous. I still love you Mike, and I know if I don't say something now, I'll lose you forever. I am deeply sorry I hurt you, but I promise you I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to;" Mike saw Matt get down on one knee, and he took a step back; his heart racing.

"Matt...what are you doing!" Mike hissed as Matt got out a little black box and lifted the lid to reveal a ring.

"I love you Mike, and I don't want to lose you. Scott and I are over. I just want to be with you; have a future with you"

Mike was too shocked to answer; where was this coming from?

"Matt..." Mike started and then he saw Matt look behind him, he turned and saw Harvey standing in his doorway, gaping

Mike stepped towards him; "Harvey-"

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later" Harvey said and bolted

Mike swore and thumped his fist against his door

"Mike" Mike turned back to see Matt, now standing; "I'm sorry about that. But you have to make a choice, me or Harvey"

~~~~SUITS~~~~  
Harvey got Ray to drive him straight back to his condo, whilst he texted Donna to cover for him for the rest of the day. He just wanted to be alone

As soon as Harvey got home, he changed into some sweat pants and a clean shirt and poured himself a glass of scotch. Then he went out and stood on his balcony, resting his arms on the railings as he stared out at the city he loved. Who was he kidding, it would never have worked out with him and Mike. They were already hiding the secret that Mike was a fraud, another secret would be too much.

There was a knock on the door and Harvey sighed, as he closed his eyes. Pushing himself off the railing he walked towards the door; "Donna I told you I wanted to be..." Harvey yanked open the door and saw Mike standing the other side; "alone"

"Mike what are you doing here?" Harvey said bitterly, blocking the entrance to his condo, in case Mike tried to come in

"I want to talk to you about what you saw; it's not what you think it is"

"Oh so it wasn't your ex boyfriend; the one who used you to make his boyfriend jealous, proposing to you!" Harvey growled

"Ok...so maybe it was what you thought it was"

"Just go home Mike, to your fiance" Harvey said bitterly and went to slam the door

"I turned him down!" Mike yelled as the door slammed in his face. He sighed and waited a few seconds, and then when Harvey didn't open the door, he turned back to the elevator

"What did you say?" Mike whipped back around to see Harvey had opened the door again, wider this time

"I turned him down Harvey. Do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to say yes to a guy who turned me into a cheater" Mike scoffed

Harvey didn't reply, but he smiled and opened the door even wider to let Mike in. Then he shut the door behind him

"Well then I guess you're not a bigger idiot than I thought you were" Harvey muttered and Mike rolled his eyes as they stood opposite each other, Havrey's kitchen island between them.

"So what did you say to him?" Harvey asked

"Matt? The truth. I told him, I would never get back together with him, that what we would never have worked"

Harvey nodded and took another sip of his scotch; "Besides I told him I belonged to someone else" Mike grinned and pointed to the back of his neck

Harvey chuckled and then it went silence

"Harvey-"

"Mike-"

"Look Harvey, I'm sorry for kissing you in the elevator. It was a mistake, one which I am utterly humiliated for, and I would love it if we could just forget it ever happened and go back to the way we were before"

When Harvey didn't respond, Mike nodded and pushed away from the kitchen island, and walked towards the front door. He had just reached out to open the door, when he was swung around and pushed against the back of the door. Face to face with Harvey

"Harvey!" Mike said shocked, at Harvey being so close. He got even closer as he took the last few steps entering Mike's personal space and slammed his lips against Mike's. Whilst moving his hands to Mike's waist

Mike was trapped between the door and Harvey, and he could feel his heart racing and his adrenaline pumping. He didn't know what to do, why was Harvey kissing him?

Then Harvey pulled back; "What if I don't want to forget?" He whispered against Mike's lips, looking him in the eye

"Are you saying, that you..." Mike trailed off as Harvey nodded smiling; "I love you Mike"

Mike grinned from ear to ear, so happy to have Harvey say that, and not drunk so he knew he meant it.

"I love you too Harvey" Mike said and kissing him, this time both not holding back; both smiling as they kissed, both thinking about how they wished they had done this sooner..

Neither men knew what the future held, and whether this would last, but it didn't matter. They wanted to live in the moment; together, and everything else be damned.

The End


End file.
